


Work Out Gone Wrong

by JevsBaldSpot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fart, Fluff, Funny, M/M, craziness, honey badger antics, no kiss yet, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JevsBaldSpot/pseuds/JevsBaldSpot
Summary: Daniel does not want to work out and Michael Italiano is sassy.





	Work Out Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Daniel's trainer today and HOT DAMN! So I wanted to write a fic about them! This one is still platonic but I will write some more romantic-ish ones!

Daniel was leaning against the wall of the gym in Perth, waiting for his fellow Aussie friend and personal trainer Michael to show up and start one of his intense workouts. Daniel normally didn’t mind working out, but he was just not in the mood today. It was a very sunny day and Daniel just wanted to spend his free day on the beach instead of the stuffy gym. Guess he just had to find a way out of the workout today..

“G’day mate.” Said a voice behind him.

Turning around, he met the eyes of his trainer, which were twinkling in excitement.

“You ready to start?” The man added, putting his backpack against the wall before walking around the gym, getting things ready for the workout to start.

Daniel groaned when he saw all the weights Michael was lugging around, but also took the time to appreciate the bulging muscles of the man in front of him. Even though they had known each other for a while and they had a good professional relationship, Daniel couldn't deny the man was hot. 

Michael glanced at Daniel when he heard the groan, eyebrows raised because usually, the man was excited to work out and use up some of his energy because he had a lot to spare anyway.

“Anything wrong mate?” Michael asked him, hands on his hips and head cocked to the side.

Daniel pushed himself off the wall and showed his best puppy eyes. “I just hoped that we could skip today for once so I can go to the beach?” He asked, trying to look as cute as possible so Michael couldn’t possibly say no.

“Of course!” Michael exclaimed, making Daniel’s eyes widen in surprise, before crossing his arms. “Why don’t we also go out for dinner to eat 6 hamburger and have 2 pints of ice cream while we’re at it? You don’t to be in shape anyway for your job right?” He added, cocking his head to the side.

“Was that sarcasm?” Daniel asked, still slightly hopeful

“I’d just start stretching before I make you do double the amount of every exercise today.” The other Aussie added, clapping his hands to move the honey badger along.

Dan mumbled something under his breath, but quickly took off his sweater, revealing a tank top underneath and jogged towards the mat, guess there was no way of getting out of this.

~~~~~

Daniel had finally finished the first part of the stretching exercises when Michael came to help him with the rest. Lying down on his back, he let Michael take his left leg, bend it and move it towards his chest, groaning slightly when he felt the stretch. He was fine with cardio weight training, but stretching was his least favourite part because he frankly wasn’t flexible.

“Come on mate.” The trainer grinned at him. “this is not that bad.”

“Your face is bad.” The curly haired man mumbled back, making the other Aussie grin slightly.

“Oh shush, you don’t mean that.” He said while putting slightly more pressure on Daniel’s leg to annoy him a bit more. 

“You’re a mean face.” The man pouted in return, making Michael laugh.

“That doesn’t even make sense, mate.”

“You don’t make sense.”

“Are you gonna keep on going? I’m not gonna let of your leg if you do mate.”

“Yes, you will.” Daniel finally decided, his eyes twinkling with mischief before a noise sounded through the gym.

“Dude, did you just fart?” Michael exclaimed, scrambling up to run away.

Daniel just rolled on the floor laughing at first, before jumping up and running after the scandalized man, waving his arms so that it seemed he was trying to wave the smelly air towards Michael.

“You can’t escape it, don’t try to flee.” He called after him, before adding a badly executed evil laugh.

Michael, in the meantime, had grabbed a towel to cover his nose and was bolting towards the window to let in some fresh air, gasping in surprise when he felt two arms grab his waist to stop him from doing so, dropping the towel in the process

“You’ll never get awaaaay.” Daniel sang in his ear, before he tripped over the towel Michael had dropped, making both men fall onto the floor.

Because Daniel landed on top, he quickly scrambled up so he was sitting on his trainer’s waist, holding down his arms as well so he couldn’t escape.

Leaning close to Michael’s face he added in a semi-serious threatening tone: “Tell me that I can go to the beach now or I’ll fart on your face.”

“Dude you need a tictac.” Was the only reply he got from Michael, who half-heartedly scrunched up his face to show disgust.  
“I’ll count to three Michael.” Said Daniel, keeping his face extra close to the man below him just to make him suffer more.

“One”

“Never”

“Two”

“Alright fine you can go to the beach.” Michael finally surrendered, making Daniel jump up in glee and start a very bad rendition of “We are the champions”. 

Pushing himself off the ground as well, Michael stretched his back and walked towards the Aussie who was still singing. “Come let’s grab all the equipment and go.”

This made Daniel stop in his tracks and look at his friend in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well because you wanted it so badly we are going to finish your work out on the beach, so we will need some equipment.”

“That’s not the deal!”

“You wanted to go to the beach, so we go to the beach.”

“But…”

“No buts we are going” Was the final reply of Michael before he lightly slapped the honey badger’s bum. “Speaking of butts, get this butt out of the gym and into the car within 10 seconds or you will have to run to the beach.”

“Your face is a butt.”


End file.
